


Грустно

by Tykki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, до выхода 5й книги, немного условно, слэш тут так
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Написано в районе 2002 года."Краткое содержание: у автора на душе фигово – как следствие, страдают персонажи."Неудачные миссии и их последствия.





	Грустно

Свет резанул по уже отвыкшим от него глазам. Тревожно замерло сердце. Спасение? Казнь?

– Вот тебе ещё один соратник, для компании, – ехидно поглумился кто-то у края колодца, и сверху сбросили чьё-то тело. Тело изогнулось в судороге и замерло.

Северус Снэйп скосил взгляд на лежавшего на нём человека. Кто? Кто-то свой, судя по словам, если он не ошибся, МакНейра.

Меееееееееееерлин. Это же Блэк.

Словно поняв, что Снэйп узнал, кого ему "для компании" сбросили, МакНейр (если это был он), поставил на место закрывавшую колодец плиту. И снова всё погрузилось во тьму.

– Блэк, – едва ворочая языком, позвал Снэйп. Ответом ему был приглушённый стон. – Блэк! – смешно было в подобной ситуации испытывать нетерпение, но именно оно Мастером Зелий и овладело.

– Кто?.. – подавляя стон, спросил Блэк.

– Снэйп.

Вместо ожидаемого стона анимаг тихо, но от этого не менее непечатно выругался.

– Поверь мне, ты тоже не входишь в список тех людей, рядом с которыми мне хотелось бы умирать.

– Кончай драматизировать…

– Уж разреши и подраматизировать немножко, – ядовито прошипел Снэйп. – Учитывая те сутки, что я тут лежу, некоторые маленькие слабости мне позволительны.

– …сутки?..

– Сутки.

– …лежишь?..

– Лежу. Сколько на тебе Круциатусов?

– …не считал… Четыре… пять…

– А, – разочарованный вздох. – Тогда я сделаю исключение и не буду пенять тебе на заторможенность. Хоть она у тебя скорее врождённая.

– …Снэйп, что с тобой?..

– Сущие пустяки, – Голос Мастера Зелий поскучнел. – Несколько Круциатусов, самые разнообразные парализующие заклятья, ещё пара мелких неприятностей. Петрификус Тоталус и ему подобные за сутки почти выветрились. Круциатус тоже…частично.

– И ты ещё и говоришь нормально?.. Сволочь ты живучая…

Снэйп фыркнул, не афишируя, сколько усилий ему стоит этот светский тон:

– Через сутки у тебя тоже будет меньше проблем с речью. А сейчас я очень попросил бы тебя подвинуться.

Теперь сарказм прорезался и в голосе Блэка:

– Прости – куда?

Шёлком полился голос Снэйпа:

– Когда здесь ещё присутствовал источник света, я установил, что ширины этого колодца хватает примерно для одной целой и пяти десятых лежащего на спине человека. Вывод – ты можешь сместить свой вес так, чтобы спокойно наслаждаться действием Круциатуса хотя бы на половине моего тела.

Зашипев от боли, Сириус действительно передвинулся – на бок, стараясь минимально ограничить физический контакт.

– Доволен теперь?..

Снэйп не ответил. Блэк не стал это комментировать. Около часа протекло почти в полной тишине, если не считать обоюдного хриплого неровного дыхания. Через час анимаг, закусывая губы, чтобы не стонать (ну, или не орать), снова начал дёргаться в судорогах.

– Блэк.

Ноль внимания.

– Блэк. БЛЭК.

– …отвяжись… хотя бы… сейчас… а?..

Снэйп невидимо поморщился, но просьбу не выполнил:

– Блэк. Сосредоточься на моём голосе.

– …а то мне больше… заняться нечем…

– Дубина, – в голосе Мастера Зелий опять было прорезались нетерпеливые нотки; затем он вернулся к шелковистому, но повелительному тону:

– Сосредоточься на моём голосе, я приказываю. Слушай, что я тебе говорю. Слушаешь?..

– …да.

– Повторяй про себя, – глядя в невидимый потолок, Снэйп сознательно перешёл на едва слышный шёпот, что в классе заставлял сконцентрироваться самых нерадивых учеников. – Боль утихает, она испаряется, словно вода. Боли всё меньше, ты уже почти не ощущаешь её, она осталась где-то вне твоего сознания, – его шёпот становился всё более завораживающим. – Боли больше нет, она растворилась, исчезла и уже не вернётся…

Тело Сириуса медленно расслабилось, дыхание выровнялось. Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Легче? – тихо и безразлично поинтересовался Мастер Зелий.

– Да … – голос анимага звучал удивлённо. – Спасибо…

\- Не благодари, это мера временная, – помолчав, он скучно продолжил:

– Казалось бы, как специалист по защите от тёмных искусств, Люпин мог бы тебя чему-то и научить.

– Снэйп, не сейчас.

Снэйп хмыкнул.

– А когда же ещё? – с ехидцей осведомился он. – Не похоже, что больше нам представится возможность… даже перепалки.

– Пессимист хренов… И вообще, я вроде бы успел послать сообщение Дамблдору…

– Вроде бы?

– Н-ну…

Устало:

– Да нет, на самом деле, мне скорее всего не удалось.

– Нет?

– Не знаю… Отстань.

– Не я об этом разговор завёл.

Опустилась тишина. Позволив ей задержаться на несколько минут, Мастер Зелий осторожно спросил:

– А может, тебе всё-таки удалось?

Сириус невесело фыркнул:

– Жить хочется, Снэйп?

– Может быть, я не просто бездельничал, когда меня схватили, – холодно парировал тот. – Может быть, мне есть, что рассказать Дамблдору.

– Может быть, – вяло согласился Блэк. – Послушай… не надо только сразу отповедей… но мне так на боку трудно. Ты же всё равно парализован, какая тебе разница, если я наполовину на тебя лягу?..

– Противно мне, – ехидно вздохнул Снэйп. – Даже парализованному.

Они помолчали ещё несколько минут; дождавшись, пока дыхание анимага вновь потеряет ровный ритм, Снэйп разрешил:

– Ладно. Можешь ложиться.

Кое-как поменяв положение и уткнувшись в итоге подбородком в чужое плечо, Блэк пробормотал:

– На сей раз ты благодарностей не дождёшься…

– Поверь мне, обойдусь.

На сей раз молчание продолжалось гораздо дольше – Мастер Зелий даже сумел задремать и только через пару часов разбужен был вопросом Блэка:

– Эй, Снэйп… А в длину здесь сколько?..

– Около восьми футов, – несколько сонно ответил слизеринец. Блэк немедленно на нём зашебуршился, на четвереньках отползая куда-то вниз. – Ты чего?! – окончательно проснулся Снэйп.

– Догадайся, – грубо бросил Сириус, по стеночке вставая на ноги и, судя по звуком, что-то на себе расстёгивая. Потом он чертыхнулся, опустился на колени, пощупал перед собой и сообщил Снэйпу:

– Не бойся, твоих ног здесь нет.

Затем, опять же опираясь на стену, он снова поднялся на ноги, и через несколько секунд раздалось журчание.

Мастер Зелий закатил глаза и вздохнул.

Закончив и застегнувшись, Сириус вполз обратно на своё место.

– Ничего не могу поделать – физиологическая потребность, – раздражённо огрызнулся он, хотя Снэйп ничего не сказал. Ещё с минуту Блэк неразборчиво ворчал, потом вдруг как-то очень резко заткнулся. Ещё через две минуты раздался его осторожный голос:

– Э-э, Снэйп, ты сказал, что уже сутки здесь валяешься?..

– Проблемы со слухом? – окрысился Мастер Зелий, мигом проследивший, в какую сторону свернёт разговор.

– Парализованный?..

– Нет, я наслаждался бегом по стенам. Конечно, парализованный, идиот!

– Тогда ты… м-м…

– Блэк, заткнись.

Блэк не унимался:

– Но может, тебе сейчас…

– Блэк, я попросил.

Но тот всё же решил добить:

– Так если тебе помощь нужна, я…

– Блэк, не вынуждай меня перегрызть тебе глотку.

То ли не желая испытывать судьбу, то ли из внезапно родившегося такта, то ли по ещё каким причинам, но анимаг замолчал. И даже не съязвил, когда через некоторое время просьба о помощи и в самом деле последовала. Молча помог слабо шевелившемуся Снэйпу встать и прислониться к стене в том же углу, молча поднял и расстегнул то, что нужно было поднять и расстегнуть, промолчал даже о состоянии брюк Мастера Зелий; только шипел иногда от боли всё ещё действовавшего Непростительного Проклятья.

Наконец оба, тяжело дыша, осели у противоположной стенки. Прошла минута, и слизеринец фыркнул.

– Что? – устало поинтересовался гриффиндорец. – Наше положение настолько смешно?..

– Да скорее грустно, – проворчал Снэйп. – Я подумал о другом: нам ведь, можно сказать, выпала честь первыми гнить в этом колодце. Иначе помимо аммиачного здесь были бы и другие не менее приятные запахи.

– Да уж, ничего не скажешь, честь, – тоже фыркнул Блэк и снова задёргался. На сей раз Снэйп составил ему компанию.

– …а как же… специалист по защите… от тёмных искусств?.. – хрипло рассмеялся анимаг, когда оба кое-как справились с болью.

– Иди ты в…

– Не думаешь, что дальше уже… просто некуда?..

Ему не ответили.

– Снэйп? Дьявол, ты что, в обмороке?..

– Не считай меня хрупкой школьницей… – ядовито отрезал (хм… ну, со скидкой на состояние "ядовито отрезал") Снэйп. – А если Круциатус на тебя уже не действует, заткнулся бы и поспал.

– Надеешься, что нас таки вытащат?

– Всякие неприятности ещё могут случиться, – откровенно хмуро произнёс Мастер Зелий.

– Не понял – это ты о том, что нас вытащат эти или свои?..

– И о том, и о другом…

– А…

Через некоторое время Снэйп снова растолкал в себе сарказм:

– Всё же я был не прав… Меня утешает, что ты тоже здесь, всё-таки и ты сдохнешь…

– ...и меня... – зевнул Блэк. – В смысле – что и ты...

– Догадался.

Пауза. Резко:

– Снэйп, я не могу так сидеть, мне нужно выпрямиться.

– Знаю.

– Тебе тоже, и ты молчишь?..

Вопрос, видимо, сочли риторическим – по крайней мере, ответа не последовало. Анимаг поскрипел зубами и стал медленно сползать обратно в горизонтальное положение, утягивая с собой и по-прежнему в основном парализованного Мастера Зелий. Теперь внизу оказался Блэк, а Снэйп лежал так, как раньше Блэк, только на спине. Голову слизеринца Сириус с какой-то машинальной заботой пристроил себе на плечо.

– Откуда-то сквозит... – зябко поёжился он.

– Это вообще-то хорошо, – ядовито, но тоже машинально заметил Снэйп. – Есть источник свежего воздуха, мы не задохнёмся...

– Ага, просто сдохнем от жажды и голода, если не от остатков заклинаний, да ещё и простудимся сперва...

– Сквозняк не настолько силён, Круциатус обостряет чувствительность.

– Разница? Мне всё равно холодно.

– Не пошёл бы ты?.. Ты и так используешь меня в качестве одеяла.

Анимаг поразмыслил над фразой.

– Извини, – коротко и в основном только ему и понятно на что сказал он и осторожно обнял лежащего на нём Мастера Зелий. Тот издал невнятный звук.

– Зачем ещё ты?..

– Тебе ведь холоднее.

– Я парализован, а ты лежишь на камне.

– Разница?.. Мне всё равно вот так теплей.

– Вот и указывай сразу эгоистические мотивы.

Сириус фыркнул через нос.

– Я посплю, хорошо? Боль вроде не донимает.

– Мне-то что?.. Храпи только потише, мне жалко своё ухо.

– Буду храпеть тебе прямо на него, не беспокойся...

...Сириусу казалось, что он слышит голоса, что кто-то открывает колодец, левитирует их со Снэйпом вверх, что сквозь восклицания кого-то, возможно даже Гарри, бормочет: "Финитэ Инкантатум", что что-то успокаивающе говорит про Хогварц, Дамблдора, Авроров... Только Сириус никак не мог вспомнить: проснулся он, когда всё это началось, или это и есть его сон? Видимо, узнать можно будет, уже проснувшись по-настоящему... Или он уже проснулся? Или он спит на дне узкого колодца, обнимая Снэйпа, и оба они постепенно умирают?

Чем-то похоже на Азкабан – решать, которая из реальностей верна... Дежа вю? Смешно... Или нет, Снэйп говорил – грустно.

Грустно...


End file.
